


We Could Be Heroes (Me And You)

by harrythe



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bad Boy Lucas, F/M, Flower Child Riley, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Riley is a flower child, Lucas is a bad boy, and Charlie is an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Heroes (Me And You)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this idea bouncing around since Zay's first appearance, and then Charlie appeared, and it just kinda went from there. 
> 
> Also, the abuse is kind of blink-and-you'll-miss-it, and super vague. I just tagged it in case. 
> 
> I think that's all. Maybe.

Maya flopped down on the chair beside Riley and sighed. “That Lucas kid is looking at you again.”

Riley glanced behind her, dark hair falling in front of her face, as she snuck a peek at Lucas. He was looking in her direction, a smirk on his face, as he pulled his phone out of his leather jacket. Riley blushed, and timidly smiled at him.

“Riley,” Maya snapped her fingers at Riley, trying to catch her attention.

Riley guiltily turned back around to her best friend. “What?”

“You know your dad would never let you date him, right? Besides, that guy is bad news, and that’s coming from me.”

“Trust me, Maya, I’m not thinking of dating him,” Riley assured her friend. “Besides, Lucas doesn’t even like me like that. I’m not exactly his type.”

Maya laughed. “You could say that again, Riles,” she said, before slapping her hand across Riley’s mouth. “And I don’t mean that literally.”

Riley peeled Maya’s hand off her mouth. “I wasn’t going to.” She turned back around, under the pretense of stretching her back, and glanced back to where Lucas was sitting. Only, Lucas had left, leaving his chair out, and she watched as Farkle tripped over it.

Maya let out a snort when Farkle tripped, and Riley turned back around, adjusting her floral headband.

“Hello ladies.” Farkle set his tray down, and Riley and Maya both mumbled out hellos. “What did you think of the history lesson on Belgium in 1831?”

“Boring,” Maya yawned out. “Honestly, how anyone expects me to stay awake in a history lesson is beyond me.”

Riley laughed. “Don’t worry, I took notes for you.”

“And this is why you’re my best friend,” Maya said, sticking a forkful of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

Riley smiled at her, before finishing up her lunch. She then stood up and dumped her tray, before walking over to the bathrooms, to freshen up before class. Her phone pinged, signaling a text, and as she opened it, she bumped into something solid. And warm.  

“Careful there,” Lucas said, amusement in his voice.

“I’m sorry,” Riley apologized, blushing a little.

“Not a problem.” Lucas smirked, adjusting Riley’s headband from where it had slipped down.

If it were possible, Riley would have blushed a little more. “Thanks.”

Lucas winked at her, and straightened his jacket, before walking away.

Riley practically floated to her next class.

* * *

“What happened at lunch today?” Maya asked, casually leaning up against the locker next to Riley’s.

“Hello to you too, Maya,” Riley said, grabbing her book, and closing her locker.

“Yeah, hi, whatever, what happened at lunch today?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Cut the crap, Riley, you’ve been walking on clouds all day. What gives?”

“I’m just having a really good day, can’t I have a really good day?”

“Sure, you could, if Lucas didn’t smile your way every single time he looks at you, and you blush when you catch him looking. Riley, that guy is bad news. I heard he got expelled from his last school for fighting.”

“Trust me, I’m not thinking of dating Lucas. But what’s wrong with having a little fun flirting with him? He’s the first boy since Charlie that’s even semi-interested in me.”

“I know, Riles, but I also know you. You throw yourself into things and then you get hurt. I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

Riley was about to respond before Farkle came racing up to them, and practically slammed into the lockers as he tried to catch his breath.

“Are you okay, Farkle?” Riley asked, concerned.

“Charlie. Here. Now,” He gasped out, and Riley froze.

“Are you sure,” Maya asked, looking at her best friend worriedly.

“Just. Saw. Him.”

“Riley?” Maya placed a hand on her best friend.

“Hmm,” Riley hummed absentmindedly, just as Charlie turned the corner. Riley paled, and Maya reached out her other hand to steady her.

“Hey, Riles,” Charlie called out to them, before making his way over. “You’re looking well.”

Riley looked downwards, “Thanks, you too,” she mumbled.

“Maybe we could catch up sometime?”

“How about no?” Maya interjected, trying to save Riley from answering. “She’s not falling for it this time, Charlie. I’m not going to pick up the pieces you’ll inevitably leave behind.”

“Maya-” Riley tried to stop her.

“You have a problem with me Hart?”

“I have a lot of problems with you Charlie. Starting with the fact that you broke my best friend’s heart.”

“Exactly. I broke Riley’s heart, not yours, and as I recall, Riley is her own person, so why don’t we ask Riley how she feels about me and if she’d like to catch up with me?”

“I-”

The bell rang, saving Riley from having to answer, as Maya grabbed her and pulled her to their next class.

* * *

“I can’t believe the nerve of him!” Maya ranted, pacing back and forth in front of the bay window, as Riley sat curled up on one of the cushions.

“Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad thing, to catch up,” Riley murmured.

“Of course it would, Riley. Heck at this point, hooking up with Lucas would probably be the better of the two options.”

“So you’re saying I should date Lucas,” Riley said, smirking, a twinkle in her eye.

“Absolutely not,” Maya snapped. “I still don’t approve of him.”

Riley rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous, you know that right?”

“Ridiculous because I don’t want my best friend getting hurt?”

“Who’s to say I’m going to get hurt?”

Maya sighed and sat beside her friend. “I just want to protect you, Riley. I helped you through Charlie, and I never want you to go through something like that again.”

Riley laid her head on Maya’s shoulder. “I know, and I appreciate you trying to protect me. But one of these days, I need to learn how to protect myself.”

“I know.” Maya sighed, resting her head on top of Riley’s.

* * *

“Hey, Riley,” Charlie said from behind Riley, as she put her books into her locker for lunch.

“Charlie,” Riley said, turning around, and closing her locker.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch with me today, so we can catch up,” Charlie said, stepping forward, trying to corner Riley against them.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Riley said, trying to see past Charlie, so she could escape.

“Come on, Riley. I know you still like me,” Charlie wheedled, stepping closer. Riley took another step back, and bumped into the lockers.

“How about you leave her alone,” Lucas said, walking up to them, having turned the corner to happen upon the scene.

“Or what? You gonna beat me up? Get expelled from another school? Yeah, I’ve heard all about you, Friar.” Charlie turned around to face Lucas, giving Riley the opportunity to sneak by, and run towards Maya, who had been just behind Lucas. Her best friend held out her arms, and wrapped Riley in them.

“Maybe,” Lucas shrugged. “If that’s what it takes.” He advanced on Charlie, effectively cornering him.

“Lucas, don’t-” Riley started to say, reaching out for him, before Maya pulled her back.

Lucas turned to face her, and gave her a small smile, and a wink. “It’s okay, Riley.”

“Gentlemen, is there a problem here?” Cory asked, popping his head out of his classroom, having heard some of the commotion.

“None at all sir,” Lucas said, straightening his jacket. Maya let go of Riley, and they both shook their heads. Charlie shook his head, slowly backing away.

“Glad to hear it Mr. Friar. I expect you’ll be on your way to lunch now?”

“Of course sir,” Lucas said.

“Riley, Maya, you guys need to get to lunch too.” Cory popped back into his classroom and shut the door, and Charlie turned the corner, disappearing from sight.

“Thank you,” Riley said, nervously fiddling with her sleeve cuffs.

Lucas smiled. “No problem. I’m just glad I got here before he really tried anything.”

Riley smiled back at him, before Maya tugged her towards the lunch room.

* * *

“What do you think he meant when he said he was glad he got there before Charlie tried anything?” Riley asked, pacing back and forth in front of the bay window.

“I don’t know, Riles, probably that he was glad Charlie wasn’t able to try something.”

“But why would he be glad?”

“Riley, you can’t obsess over this. You’ll drive yourself crazy.”

“Do you think he likes me, Maya?”

Maya smiled and patted the seat next to her. Riley collapsed next to her, and put her head on Maya’s shoulder.

“I just don’t want to get hurt.” Riley sighed.

Maya laid her head on Riley’s. “I know, sweetie. But from what I’ve seen, maybe Lucas doesn’t want you to get hurt either.”

“So you finally approve of him?”

“Yeah, I think I do,” Maya said, wrapping an arm around Riley.

* * *

“Riley,” Charlie called out.

“Charlie, please just go away,” Riley pleaded.

“I just want another chance, Riley. You owe me that.”

“I don’t owe you anything, Charlie. You broke up with me.”

“Looks like you finally grew a backbone, Riley,” Charlie teased, laughing a bit.

“I thought I told you to stay away from her,” A voice said lowly.

Riley glanced around Charlie to where Lucas was standing, arms folded over his chest. He didn’t have his jacket on, just a t-shirt that stretched over his muscles.

Charlie rolled his eyes. “This really isn’t any of your business, Friar,” he said, rolling up his sleeves.

“I made it my business,” Lucas said, stepping closer to Charlie.

“Lucas, it’s fine, you should just go,” Riley said, trying to stop the fight before it started.

“You heard the lady, Friar, you should leave.”

Lucas glanced at Riley, and glanced back at Charlie. “I’m not leaving till I’m sure Riley is safe.”

“Why do you even care? It’s not like she’s your girlfriend or anything,” Charlie scoffed.

Riley was about to say something, before she was cut off by Lucas.

“Show’s how much you know.” Lucas held out his hand to Riley, who held it tentatively. “Come on, Riley, we should get to class.” Lucas said, gently tugging Riley along behind him. He pulled her into an abandoned classroom. “You doin’ okay?” He asked, letting go of Riley’s hand, and brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Riley tried not to lean into the touch. “I’m fine, thank you, for protecting me again.”

“It’s no big deal,” Lucas said, shrugging. “Charlie’s an ass, and you don’t deserve that.”

She gave Lucas a tentative smile. “So, your girlfriend?”

Lucas smiled back at her. “Only if you want to,” he said. “I wouldn’t want to pressure you into anything.”

Riley blushed, and gave him a gentle smile. “I want to,” she said, softly, glancing down.

Lucas smiled again, and cupped her jaw softly, tilting her head up, and pressing a gentle kiss onto her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make the world go round <3


End file.
